pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Средиземноморская ставрида
|children name = |children = |range map = |range map caption = |range map width = |range legend = |wikispecies = |commons = Category:Trachurus mediterraneus }} Ставрида средиземноморская или черноморская'http://web.znu.edu.ua/herald/issues/2012/bio-3-2012/057-65.pdf(''Trachurus mediterraneus) — один из широко распространённых видов ставрид (Trachurus), род Ставрид (Carangidae).Smith-Vaniz, W.F., 1986. Carangidae. p. 815–844. In P.J.P. Whitehead, M.-L. Bauchot, J.-C. Hureau, J. Nielsen and E. Tortonese (eds.) Fishes of the north-eastern Atlantic and the Mediterranean. UNESCO, Paris. vol. 2. Морская рыба среднего размера с ярко выраженными колебаниями численности; ходит косяками на глубинах от 5 м. Является важным объектом рыбного промысла, а также любительской ловли (в первую очередь в Крыму). Систематика Раньше в составе вида советские учёные выделяли два подвида: * ''Trachurus mediterraneus indicus'' Некрасов, 1966 — Trachurus indicus Nekrasov, 1966Goren M., Dor M. (1994) An updated checklist of the fishes of the Red Sea. CLOFRES II. The Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities, Jerusalem. i-xii + 1-120, 2 maps. * ''Trachurus mediterraneus ponticus'' Алеев, 1956 (Ставрида черноморская''') — синоним ставриды средиземноморской.Hureau J.-C., Monod T. (1973) Check-list of the Fishes of the North-eastern Atlantic and of the Mediterranean. CLOFNAM. Unesco, Paris. v. 1: i-xxii + 1-683. Ареал thumb|left|250px|Стая ставриды средиземноморской Ставрида средиземноморская в открытой части Атлантики распространена от Биская на севере до Мавритании на юге. Через Гибралтарский пролив широко представлена в Средиземноморье, откуда и нзавание. Постоянно населяет Мраморное море, через Босфор проникает в Чёрное море, где также довольно обычна, в Азовское море заходит только в южную и юго-западную его окраины. В самом Чёрном море при этом различают довольно мелкую северную форму до 20 см длиной и крупную южную форму до 55 см. Характеристика Рыба достигает максимальной длины 60 см, однако гораздо более обычны экземпляры длиной 20-30 см.Bauchot, M.-L., 1987. Poissons osseux. p. 891–1421. In W. Fischer, M.L. Bauchot and M. Schneider (eds.) Fiches FAO d'identification pour les besoins de la pêche. (rev. 1). Méditerranée et mer Noire. Zone de pêche 37. Vol. II. Commission des Communautés Européennes and FAO, Rome. Средняя линия целиком укрыта костными пластинками. Голова велика в пропорции к телу. Рот также велик. Формула плавников: D1 VII–IX. D2 I 26-34. А II, I 21 — 31. Биология Бенто-пелагичная субтропическая рыба, встречается на глубинах от 5 до 500 м.FAO-FIGIS, 2005. A world overview of species of interest to fisheries. Chapter: Trachurus mediterraneus. Retrieved on 14 July 2005, from www.fao.org/figis/servlet/species?fid=2311. 3p. FIGIS Species Fact Sheets. Species Identification and Data Programme-SIDP, FAO-FIGIS Океанодромная рыба, обычно населяет морские воды, но заходит и в солоноватые (например, Севастопольская бухта).Riede, K., 2004. Global register of migratory species — from global to regional scales. Final Report of the R&D-Projekt 808 05 081. Federal Agency for Nature Conservation, Bonn, Germany. 329 p. Xищная рыба, которая питается молодью других пелагических рыб, таких как хамса, шпрот, атерина, песчанка, тюлька, сельдь, прочей молодью, а также ракообразными (мизиды, креветки, амфиподы, изоподы). Ставрида чувствительна к чрезмерно интенсивному улову: на восстановление численности уходят долгие годы, в ходе которых стадо сокращается и омолаживаетсяhttp://web.znu.edu.ua/herald/issues/2012/bio-3-2012/057-65.pdf. Хозяйственное значение thumb|400px|left|Промысловый вылов ставриды средиземноморской в тоннах за период с 1950 по 2009 гг. Основные места промисла ставриды расположены в Атлантике, а также в Средиземном и Чёрном морях. Вылавливается с помощью морских и донних тралов, неводами и другими способами. У ЮБК является объектом спортивной охоты, где хорошо ловится с пирсов на рюлекс. По данным ФАО в 1999 г. промышленный улов составил 12 898 тонн. Наибольший вылов произвела Турция (9 220 т) и Греция (3 534 т). В территориальных водах Севастополя улов ставриды упал с 318 тонн в 2008 году до 62 тонн в 2011http://web.znu.edu.ua/herald/issues/2012/bio-3-2012/057-65.pdf. Употребляется в свежем и консервированном виде, также используется для производства кормов на рыбной основе. Примечания